Medos
Medos (born July 17th, 1989),is an English-born professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the HWA e-fed brand, Lock Wrestling Federation (LWF) and Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) Professional Wrestling Career Early Career In England: Medos was born to two working class parents so had to earn his money. But eventually he gained money to watch a HWA show, to which he enjoyed so much he decided wrestling would be for him. He then managed to sign up with the English Fed: SCW (Southern County Wrestling). SCW: Medos signed up with SCW, and was instantly branded as the New Punching Bag. He trained hard to be able to get rid of this label, but even consecutive wins was not enough to get rid of it. Medos even participated in the biggest PPV of SCW, in his first year there called: The Southern Slaughter. The main event was a 30 Man Battle Royal for the SCW World Heavyweight Title. Medos competed in the match and was in the final three alongside his partner: Jake The Jack and the current champion, Tyson The Terrible. Medos had plenty of chances to eliminate both Tyson and Jake to win the belt, but knew of the emotional and physical pain that Jake had been in, so sacrificed the chance he had to win. Jake was holding Tyson on the ropes but was struggling. Jake was shouting at Medos to throw them both, Medos declined. Tyson kicked Jake away, but was not expecting a charge from Medos who jumped and hit an breathtaking Dropkick that sent Tyson, face first to the ropes. Medos grabbed and set Tyson in a Olympic Slam position, to throw him out, however the weight of Tyson threw Medos over the rope as well, thus eliminating both wrestlers leaving Jake the new champion. Tyson never forgot this and actually quit SCW to tend for his new son Tyson Topp. A considered Future Hall Of Fame, SCW star, even though he was only 14. Medos decline any offers from Jake to wrestle him for the title, stating that he would only go for it, if Jake didn't have it. After this event, Medos spent many matches performing high impact, and complicated moves, which gave fans an incredible time. After a while, HWA visited England, and a talent scout spotted Medos. He took the offer and moved to America, to start on this new era, the HWA Era. HWA (Current): Medos was first seen at the HWA Pay Per View: Road To Ruin by appearing in the front row of the show, watching the matches and studying the moves of Lucas Valentine, a new upshot English wrestler, who would be his debut opponent. After the match which saw Lucas come out on top, Lucas completed ignored Medos, whilst the nephew of the legendary Butch Parker, Sean Parker offered his hand to Medos. The two became good friends. The next week, Medos took on Lucas in his debut and picked up the win. However at the end, Lucas kept on his attack, which brought in another new HWA star called Rex Devonport after Sean attempted a Asai Moonsault onto Lucas, but instead connected with Rex. This brought on a Tag Team match the next week: Sean Parker & Medos Vs Lucas Valentine & Rex Davenport (This was also his debut). The match was won by Sean and Medos, as HWA Critics were getting more and more impressed with Medos, some of the roster were not. The four new HWA wrestlers carried on their feud until The Other Side PPV, where all four faced off in a Fatal Four Way. In the beginning, all four was split into two teams, Sean and Medos, Lucas and Rex. However, eventually both teams faced off one against one another, because after all it was a Fatal Four Way. However, during the match, Rex got injured too badly to carry on and the match was made a Triple Threat. As we reached the end, Sean connected Lucas with a devastating Detonation, however Medos appeared from nowhere and connected a harsh Shooting Star to Sean. However, Medos was exhausted after that move, and fell backwards to pin Lucas for the win. After this feud, Medos had a couple more matches before it was announced a new Tournament had been set up. The Spotlight Tournament. The championship belt had been brought back for a new wrestler to take it. This would have been set up for over 3 weeks. One round per week, culminating in a final Triple Threat match for the belt. The rounds went like this: Lucas Valentine V Rex Davenport - Won by Lucas. Basher Vs Sean Parker - Won by Basher. The final round match is between Medos and Jackal, which we shall see after the next PPV, Ring Master 2009. Medos was also entered into this tournament, where he has been teamed with the newest HWA star: Xander Cross, who is making his debut in Ring Master, against HWA Veteran, Bryan Deas and the HWA World Heavyweight Champion, Butch Parker. During the waiting for the Ring Master, Medos has formed an alliance with Talon Wilkinson, Michael Dredge, Ronnie McNeil and Eddie K, as we are awaiting the return of Senester, and also to help Talon battle Senester. LWF (Current): Medos has made one appearance so far when he first introduced himself after the LWF show. It was completely unannounced that LWF had a new signee or that someone would even make an appearance, yet Medos appeared. He introduced himself to the fans as they decided to cheer on with Medos. He was next seen having an interview with LWF Interviewer: Grey Coppi. He stated how happy he was to be here in LWF, and how he looks forward to facing all the roster. He also claimed that the "English Enigma" doesn't back down, no matter how much he is underestimated as he is considered the rookie. Coppi asked about his past in more detail compared to when he was in the ring, to which Medos quite happily told him. Afterwards, Medos walked off to get to a hotel. TWE (Current): Personal Life Medos was born in Somerset, England to two middle class parents. Because of this Medos had to work for everything he wanted. One day, he spent some hard earned cash onto a ticket to see HWA when they were in England. Medos was captivated by the skill of the wrestlers and decided this was the path for him. Being in England, there were not many wrestling companies, but Medos managed to find one called SCW (Southern County Wrestling). When he wasn't wrestling in the company, he was backyard wrestling to improve. Eventually, HWA sent a Talent Scout over to England during the November 2008 Great Britain Tour to find some international talent. They found Medos. Medos accepted the job and joined HWA. He trained some more to be ready, and finally was called up to the HWA show. Medos is never normally seen without a trademark Water Bottle. So whenever seen without, you can tell something is up with him. Because he is normally with a water bottle, Medos is quite often the spokesperson to several brands of water, but refuses to work for "Smart Water" as he believes this is just a scam. In Wrestling *'Finishers' ** Falling Future (Japanese style standing front flip into a combined neck-breaker and cradle-pin a.k.a. Ranhei) (HWA) (TWE) (LWF) ** Burning Heart (Burning Hammer: Standing backbreaker transitioned into a modified brain-buster.) (HWA) ** English Enigma (Inverted Cloverleaf) (HWA) (TWE) *'Signature Moves' **''Medos Mash'' (Curbstomp: grabs laying opponents arms up behind them and slams their head into the canvas by foot.)(HWA) **''Shooting Star(Double Pumphandle modified powerbomb a.k.a. Orange Crush)(HWA) (TWE) **The British Destroyer'' (Muscle Buster) (HWA) (TWE) (LWF) *'Other Moves' **German Suplex, **DDT **Brainbuster, **Powerbomb, **Powerslam, **Keylock, **Bear Hug, **Body Scissors, **Haas Of Pain, **Sharpshooter, **Moonsault, **Dropkick, **Lionsault **Corkscrew Splash, **Diving Spear *'Nicknames' **''The British Destroyer'' (HWA) (TWE) **''The English Enigma'' (HWA) (LWF) (TWE) *'Entrance Music' **''Agenda Suicide'' by The Faint (HWA) (LWF) (TWE) Championships and Accomplishments None As Of Yet Record = Wins 5 Loses 1 Medos Medos Medos Medos